ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Emmy Rhimes
Emmy Rhimes is a diva over at No Imitation Wrestling Federation. No longer with her manager Joanne Locke, who turned on her, she intends on sparking a flame that she never got to let live: her passion for wrestling. And with her rough past, she's willing to take the world by storm, any way, shape, or form. So the Terror roster better watch out for this chick. Life: The Story It seemed life was going perfect at age 25: boyfriend, dad's money, loving mother. But within in instant it all came crashing down right in front of the face of Emmy Rhimes. Her mother died of a sudden explosion of cancer, and when her boyfriend James was ready to move onto the next step, Emmy Rhimes was still stuck with the fact that her mother had died. Feeling the wave of denial, her shoulder to lean on, James, left her. Then starting to realize that her life hasn't always been perfect, if it even was considered that at one point in time. Past relationships that were abusive, a father who didn't know how to treat a family right. Her life was far from perfect. The next months seem to crawl slowly, leaving Emmy Rhimes confused, heartbroken, lonely, and eventually broke. The only answer was suicide. But at the verge of suicide she realized that there was one part of her heart that never lived: her passion of wrestling. Now trying to retrack the good times in her life, she's trying to fix the ones that she messed up. The relationships that crumbled because of her faultyness. One of those relationships being her best friend for most of her life: Jennifer Winecough. Career: No Imitation Wrestling Federation After finding the right agent/manager, Joanne Locke, Emmy Rhimes got a contract with Terror at NIWF, No Imitation Wrestling Federation. Her debut was a rough one, but eventually she got her first win. Throughout the first weeks in NIWF, Emmy Rhimes was treating Joanne Locke, her manager with much to little to no respect. Eventually, at the Terror battle Royal, Joanne Locke snapped and took Emmy Rhimes out of the battle royal. She also managed to tell her that she lied about most of her identity. Emmy Rhimes, realizing all the rough things she had done to Joanne Locke, knowing how bad it must feel, finally came to her senses, and is coming into the ring with a new attitude. Emmy Rhimes was released from the NIWF for no-showing live events Skills: Finishing Moves Widow's Peak - Gori Special into a Neckbreaker lll Entrance: Tough Life Music -> "One Shot" Danity Kane Video -> Emmy Rhimes Flashing on the Screen Entrance -> Skips to the ring and then slides as the fireworks ignite in the four corners of the ring while accompanied with manager Joanne Locke Status -> Heel & Face Stats: Matches NIWF//No Imitation Wrestling Federation Wins 1 Draw 1 Loss 1 See more detailed match stats for Emmy Rhimes NIWF Emmy Rhimes Match Stats Stats: Championship Reigns N/A Stats: Achievements N/A Trivia * Emmy Rhimes was at the verge of suicide when the thought of coming back into wrestling occurred. * Emmy Rhimes first used her soon to be wide-world-known quote, "Terrortory" at Global Warfare 2007. * Emmy Rhimes began using the "Emmy Was Here" gimmick at Global Warfare 2007, but it isn't originally her trademark. It's Jessica Rojas's. Federations NIWF//No Imitation Wrestling Federation Emmy Rhimes Category:NIWF Wrestlers